Archivo:We Girls - On Air
Descripción In addition to singing, dancing and musical talent, the 8 girls with the creativity of the MCN Creator become one with the name "WeGirls"! A group born from the support of the people around the world who love K-pop! It is also the reason that the debut album contains the 'dream come true' story of both fans and singers. debut album Air features one title song and two Skit songs.The group Rulez, the executive producer of the WeGirls Project, produces and compositions the entire music, and the musical concept and completeness are solid. TO BE CONTINUE -FULL ALBUM /VIDEO RELEASE DATE 31,AUG,2018 SOCIAL INFORMATION INSTAGRAM http://instagram.com/wegirls7/ FACEBOOK https://www.facebook.com/wegirls7/ YOUTUBE https://www.youtube.com/c/WeGirlsTV TWITTER https://www.twitter.com/wegirls8 CAFE http://cafe.naver.com/wegirls7 뉴미디어 걸그룹 ‘위걸스(We Girls)’ 첫 데뷔 미니 싱글앨범 Air 노래와 춤, 그리고 음악적 재능에 하나 더, MCN 크리에이터의 창의성을 지닌 8명의 소녀들이 ‘위걸스(WeGirls)’라는 이름으로 하나가 되다! 위걸스의 꿈을 담은 싱글AIR가 2018년 8월 31일 정오12시에 각종 음원 사이트를 통해 공개된다. 한국동요 ‘텔레비전에’가 샘플링되고, 반전을 거듭하는 음악과 안무는 걸그룹 위걸스 가 추구하는 모바일 화 된 컬러의 음악과 세계관을 느낄 수 있게 해준다. 모바일 개인방송을 통한-소통, 인스타그램을 통해 팬들과 투표를 거듭하는 독특한 팀 운영방식은 위걸스를 - ‘뉴미디어 걸그룹’이라고 부르는 이유이다. 꿈을 현실로 - Come True의미가 담긴 스마트앨범 케이팝을 사랑하는 전 세계인들의 후원을 통해 탄생한 그룹! - 위걸스는 글로벌 한류 펀딩 플랫폼 @메이크 스타를 통해 시작되었다. 팬들과 가수 모두의 ‘꿈을 실현하는’ 스토리를 데뷔 앨범에 담게 된 이유이기도 하다. 8인의 멤버(이유, 니나, 예하나, 엘리, 정아, 은아,하엘, 헤니)는 저마다 서로 다른 캐릭터와 재능을 겸비했다. 노래와 랩, 춤실력과 안무를 만드는 능력과, 작사에도 참여할 정도로 재능과 실력이 뛰어난 그룹이다. 평균연령 23세의 나이로 어리기만 한 아이돌은 아니다. 하지만 그 점은 위걸스만의 감성과 안무가 담긴 음악을 선보일 수 있는 장점이 될 수도 있다. 위 걸스는 데뷔 과정의 고통이나 고민, 즐거움이나 행복의 감정을 팬들과 함께 공유하는 걸그룹인데 그 중심에는 ‘뉴미디어’라 불리는 모바일 방송과 SNS가 있다. 컬러풀 한 스마트폰과 미래지향적 팝 사운드 데뷔 앨범 Air는 타이틀곡 1곡과 Skit 2곡이 수록되어있다. 위걸스 프로젝트의 총괄 프로듀서인 그룹 하우스룰즈가 전곡을 프로듀싱 및 작곡을 하여 음악적 콘셉트와 완성도가 탄탄하다. 독특하고 컬러풀한 스마트 기기와 미래지향적인 팝 사운드가 담긴 3트랙을 소개한다. ‘We Go’ 1번 트랙 “We Go”는 위걸스의 역동적인 매력이 담긴 Intro 트랙이다. 어린 시절을 유럽에서 보내고 영어로 랩하는 것이 특기인 멤버 엘리의 랩으로 위걸스를 도회적이고 차분하게 소개하고 있다. ‘On Air’ 2번 트랙 “On Air”는 이번 앨범의 타이틀곡이다. 동요텔레비전에는 한국인이라면 누구나 친숙한 멜로이다. 흑백 TV 시절의 동요는 2018년 현재의 전 세계를 하나로 연결하는 모바일 뉴미디어로 바뀌어있다. 멤버들이 가수가 되는 모습을 보고 싶어 하는 팬들과 멤버들의 꿈과 염원을 테마 그 자체로 설정한 가사와 멜로디, 그리고 뮤직비디오와 안무는 발랄한 위걸스의 매력을 담고있다. ‘On Air’라는 타이틀에서 알 수 있듯이, ‘꿈을 이루기 위해’ 작은 한 걸음을 딛는 ‘시작’의 설렘의 감정을 상큼하게 노래하며 곡의 중반부터 보여주는 스포티하고 섹시한 반전 매력은 위걸스가 가진 다양한 매력을 잘 보여준다. ‘#SelfieGram’ 3번 트랙 “#SelfieGram”은 셀카를 뜻하는 “Selfie”와 인스타그램(Instagram)의 합성어이다. 제목처럼 행복하게 셀카를 찍는 소녀와 연인의 감성을 귀엽고 세련되게 표현한 아웃트로 트랙이다. 위걸스의 메인보컬 예하나의 보이스가 돋보이는 곡이다 행복하게 셀카를 찍어 인스타에 올리고 싶어하는 모든 팬들을 위해, 위걸스는 이 트랙을 유튜버들에게 선물할 계획이다. 영상을 만들어 “SelfieGram by WeGirls”이라는 태그를 표기하면, 팬들이나 세상 모든 개인들이 이 음악을 저작권 걱정없이 영상에 사용할수 있도록 선물할 계획이라고 밝혔다. 비비드컬러와 네온컬러의 조합 ‘꿈을 이루다’ 뮤직비디오 On Air의 중의적 의미는 “Dreams Come True”이다. 멤버들도 일반인들과 똑같은 사람이고, 평범한 사람의 시선에서 기다리던 방송에 온에어 되는 데뷔 순간의 행복한 감정을 담았다. 쟈니브로스 출신의 임석진 감독은 무수히 많은 케이팝 스타들의 뮤직비디오를 연출하였고 업계에서 최고 수준으로 인정받는 감독이다. 임석진 감독의 @바토스 필름과 그의 팀은 꿈을 이루는 의미를 실제 촬영 현장을 시각화하여 드라마와 안무를 깔끔하게 부각시키는 뮤직비디오를 기획하였다. 비비드 한 색감과 네온 컬러의 조화, 크게 꾸미지 않은 소박한 일반인의 시선을 연출한 세트와 감성으로 뮤직비디오가 완성되었다. 8인의 멤버는 서로 다른 캐릭터와 매력을 감추고 있다. 첫 데뷔 앨범은 다양한 위 걸스의 매력과 음악적 감성을 보여주는 아주 작은 발걸음이다, 또한 아주 작은 꿈의 성취이기도 하다,시청자들과 그 기쁨을 공유하고 소통하고 싶어 하는 위걸스의 첫 데뷔싱글, 앞으로의 행보도 기대된다. 1.We Go (Prod by House Rulez) 작사:엘리,하우스룰즈 작곡:하우스룰즈 편곡:하우스룰즈 2.On Air (Prod by House Rulez) 작사: 엘리,이상,하우스룰즈 작곡: 하우스룰즈 편곡: 하우스룰즈 3.SelfieGram (Prod by House Rulez) 작사:하우스룰즈 작곡:하우스룰즈 편곡:하우스룰즈 Categoría:Vídeos